1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a comb-shaped electrode, more specifically, to a method for producing a comb-shaped electrode in which a positive electrode and a negative electrode are respectively formed into a comb shape and oppositely disposed so that the parts of teeth of the comb shapes are alternatively arranged.
2. Related Art
Secondary cells capable of being repeatedly charged and discharged have been widely used for various applications starting with portable devices such as cell-phones and laptop personal computers. Furthermore, in recent years, these cells have been used for environment-related fields such as electric powered vehicles and hybrid vehicles.
The secondary cells are constructed by combining a positive electrode on which a positive-electrode active material is carried and a negative electrode on which a negative-electrode active material is carried. Typical secondary cells are constructed by oppositely combining a positive electrode and a negative electrode of thin film with a large area through a separator and wrapping them (e.g., see Patent Document 1). By virtue of this construction of the secondary cells, the area of positive and negative electrodes can be increased, and capacity and available current of the secondary cells can be increased. However, these secondary cells are likely to be larger, thus the application will be for larger devices such as notebook-size personal computers, for example.
A polymer-type lithium ion secondary cell is publicly known as a secondary cell for small devices such as cell-phones (e.g., see Patent Document 2). This is a secondary cell in which a conductive polymer is used and has a large degree of freedom with respect to shape, therefore can be of a desired size or shape depending on the size or shape of devices.
On the other hand, in regards to the technology to form a patterned conductive material in the fields of liquid crystal displays and semiconductor devices, for example, a method of forming a conductive layer of thin film of a conductive material and patterning the conductive layer by a process such as photolithography to process into a conductive material with a desired shape is publicly known (e.g., see Patent Document 3). In accordance with this method, a fine conductive material to drive a liquid crystal display can be precisely formed, for example.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. S60-41772
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H08-124570
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H08-74033